Wireless communications are a driving force in the electronics industry. Wireless connections are widely used for computer networking, peripheral devices, and the like. Antennas are an integral part of all wireless communications. The amount of data that a wireless connection can carry, as well as the distance and the coverage of a wireless connection, often depend in large part on the size, type, and configuration of the antenna(s) being used. Larger antennas tend to provide better connectivity, but large antennas can be inconvenient, fragile, and unsightly. Furthermore, the form factors of many electronic devices do not readily accommodate large or fragile antennas.
Notebook computers provide a good example of the design challenges for antennas. Wireless networking is increasingly popular among notebook computer users. Notebook computers, however, are often compact, leaving limited room for an antenna. Durability is also quite important because notebook computers are frequently moved, packed away and pulled out of bags or carrying cases, used in cramped quarters, and the like. External housings are often made of metal to improve durability, but metal can interfere with, or shield, an antenna. This shielding effect makes an internal antenna especially difficult to implement. Attaching an antenna flush against a metal surface can also be problematic. A protruding antenna, on the other hand, can be vulnerable to damage, not to mention unsightly.